Conventional bicycle carriers for vehicles have included devices which are secured to the body of a vehicle, roof of a vehicle, or the trailer hitch of a vehicle. Such conventional bicycle carrier systems are known to attach either to the frame of the bicycle, the fork of the bicycle or the wheels of the bicycle.
With regard to racks that mount to the frame of the bicycle, such mounting systems have been known to cause dents in frames as well as to scratch, chip or otherwise mar the finish of expensive bicycle frames. Such dents or scratches are generally caused by hooks, clamps, or cables secured to the frame which, during transport, rub or otherwise damage the bicycle frame. In addition, when the bicycle frame is mounted to the bicycle carrier, there is typically nothing to support the handlebars, forks and wheels such that the handlebars, forks, and front wheels are allowed to turn as a result of momentum and wind forces upon them. In addition, wheels are known to rotate freely as wind passes over them. Such movement has been known to damage expensive bicycle frames, handlebars, forks and wheels.
Fork mounted racks typically require the removal of the front wheel of the bicycle and secure to the front forks. This typically alleviates the problem of free rotation of the handlebars, forks and wheels however; the removed wheel must be stored in an alternate, secure location, such as the interior of the vehicle. Typically, when bicycles are in use, and especially with regard to mountain bicycles, these front wheels and tires are dirty and are known to transfer that dirt to the interior of the vehicle.
Wheel mounted carriers secure the wheels, forks and handlebars of the bicycle from rotation and also allow the wheels and particularly the front wheels to be stored outside of the vehicle. However, known problems associated with wheel-mounted racks are that when multiple bicycles are secured thereon, the adjacent handlebars, pedal cranks, pedals and seats are known to contact one another. During transport, vibration and friction has been known to cause damage to these adjacent bicycles. An alternative is to separate and provide a greater distance between adjacent bicycles; however, this requires a longer bicycle carrier which is disfavored for maneuverability of and accessibility to the vehicle.
A need therefore exists for a bicycle carrier, and particularly a two (2) wheel mounted bicycle carrier which allows the bicycle to be secured such that the wheels, forks, handlebars are secured from rotation but yet allows multiple bicycles to be installed to the bicycle carrier without contact while minimizing the length of the bicycle carrier. A need also exists for such a bicycle carrier which can be secured to the trailer hitch of a vehicle so as to protect the bicycles from exposure to wind, bugs, and dirt.